rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuFaux's Drag Race Season 4
Season 4 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 16 episodes. The season premiered on May 20th, 2018. RuFaux's Drag Race is created by OriMoxx Plot overview 16 queens compete for the title of America's Next Drag Superstar, $100,000 and a 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills. This season was inspired by Big Brother and Survivor Twists The first twist of the season is voting for the winner and voting for who to save from lipsyncing in the bottom 3. There will be a top 3 and bottom 3 as usual and everyone must vote who to win and who to save and cannot vote for themselves. If 2 queens tie for a win they both become winners but if there is a tie between 3 queens to win a revote will occur because only 2 queens can win the same challenge. If 2 queens tie to be saved a revote will occur and the queens tied are unable to vote and if they are still tied they are in the bottom and the queen who got least votes to be saved will be saved if this occurs. Not only that if 3 queens are tied to be saved they will not be able to vote during the revote and if they are still tied they're all in the bottom. This will continue until final 5 where the twist will be dissolved. The second twist for this season is teams. There will be two teams and mini challenges will be called immunity challenges and they will determine who wins immunity for the week for their team. The teams phase happens for the first 6 episodes and a team swap happens in episode 4. by Episode 7 it's the merge. The third twist is at the final 8. It's a double elimination and queens work in duos and they must vote who to win in duos and the bottom 2 duos 1 queen from the 2 duos will be saved only and only 1 queen will survive the bottom 3 making it a double elimination episode. However the voting in this episode is different because the voting for the main challenge winner is in duos and due to the top 2 duos could only vote for eachother the bottom 2 duos voted for the dual winners of this challenge but the voting to save from the bottom 4 is completely individual. The fourth twist is the jury. Anyone who gets eliminated during the merge are in the jury and the jury has to eliminate someone from the Final 3 practically choosing the top 2. Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant was chosen by random to be safe for the week due to the odd amount of queens during the team swap and will join a team the moment a queen is eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge after garnering the majority of the votes to win. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not garner enough votes to win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was part of the winning team and won immunity for the week and did not have to participate in the main challenge :█ The contestant won immunity for their team and did not have to participate in the main challenge. :█ The contestant won re-entry. :█ The contestant didn't win re-entry. :█ The contestant was in the bottom three but was saved by the majority to not lipsync or was saved after the tie wouldn't break. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant had to lip-sync due to not garnering enough votes to be saved but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant had to lip-sync due to not garnering enough votes to be saved & was eliminated. :█ The contestant had to lip-sync due to not garnering enough votes to be saved & was eliminated with another contestant. :█ The contestant quit the competition :█ The contestant was eliminated by the jury and did not make top 2. :█ The Contestant is part of the jury and has to vote to eliminate someone from the top 3 :█ The Contestant was eliminate pre-jury and couldn't vote off a queen from the final 3 :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on The Reunion, but was out of the running. Contestant Voting History Episode 1:'' Luau Queens'' * Special Guest Judge: Zara Larsson * Immunity Challenge: Take the best photo in a Luau themed set * Immunity Winner: Daenerys Targaryen * Immune Team: Team 2 * Main Challenge: Create a look perfect for a Luau * Voted Main Challenge Winner: Heather * Main Challenge Prize: A 2 week stay at Honolulu, Hawaii * Bottom 2: Britney Spears and Cher Horowitz * Lip-Sync Song: Lush Life by Zara Larsson * Eliminated: Britney Spears * Farewell Message: "It's Derrick Bitch" Episode 2:'' Cruise The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Lea Michelle and Naya Rivera * Immunity Challenge: Get into quick drag and dance while lip-syncing to a RuFaux song * Immunity Challenge Winner: I Just Salmonella Gurl * Immune Team: Team 1 * Main Challenge: Perform in a musical about advertising a cruise * Voted Main Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 & Skinny Legend 3 * Main Challenge Prize: A cruise to the Bahamas with 2 tickets each * Bottom 2: Regina George and Sharpay Evans * Lip-Sync Song: Run Away With Me by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Sharpay Evans * Farewell Message: "I will always be fabulous" Episode 3:'' Queens Of Advertisement'' * Special Guest Judges: Eliza Taylor and Kris Jenner * Immunity Challenge: Get into quick drag and advertise a RuFaux Chocolate Bar * Immunity Winner: Sam Puckett * Immune Team: Team 2 * Main Challenge: Create a product and make an advertisement for that product * Voted Main Challenge Winner: Cher Horowitz * Main Challenge Prize: Having the product manufactured and sold at RuFaux's Drag Con * Bottom 2: Tori Vega and Farrah Moan * Lip-Sync Song: Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Farrah Moan * Farewell Message: "I will always be better than Britney" Episode 4:'' The Last Ball On Earth'' * Guest Judges: Tisha Campbell Martin and Logan Browning * Immunity Challenge: '''Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. * '''Immunity Challenge Winner: '''Heather * '''Immune Team: Team 2 * Main Challenge: '''The queens cook up global warming friendly looks for the last ball ever! * '''Voted Main Challenge Winner:' '''I Just Salmonella Gurl * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * '''Runway Theme': The Last Ball on Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza). * Bottom Two: Tori Vega and Regina George * Lip-Sync Song: '''Pound The Alarm by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: '''Regina George * '''Farewell Message: *didn't leave a message* Episode 5: ''The Fake Housewives Of RuFaux's Drag Race'' * Guest Judges: Erika Jayne and Nene Leakes * Immunity Challenge: ''' Create a "Fake Housewives of Drag Race" look using tape. * '''Immunity Challenge Winner: '''Cher Horowitz * '''Immune Team: Team 1 * Main Challenge: '''The queens act in a parody of The Real Housewives * '''Voted Main Challenge Winner: '''I Just Salmonella Gurl * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''An original gown from Mountbatten Concepts and a gift card from Klein Epstein & Parker * '''Runway Theme: Rich Housewife Realness * Bottom Two: Fallentuna and That's Hot * Lip-Sync Song: '''Store by Carly Rae Jepsen * '''Eliminated: '''That's Hot * '''Farewell Message: "That's so not hot" Episode 6:'' Glamazons And Champions'' * Special Guest Judges: '''Amber Riley and Natalie Cole * '''Immunity Challenge: '''Create hats with butterfly-shaped accessories for guest Piyah Martell, Internet diva and transgender teen born with Caudal Regression Syndrome. * '''Immunity Challenge Winner: '''Daenerys Targaryen * '''Immune Team: Team 1 * Main Challenge: 'Produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's ''Glamazon ''and ''Champion. * 'Runway Theme: '''Platinum and Gold * '''Challenge Winner: '''Heather * '''Bottom Two: '''Tori Vega & Sam Puckett * '''Lip Sync Song: '"This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" by Natalie Cole * 'Eliminated: '''Tori Vega * '''Farewell Message: '"You dont have to be afraid to put your dreams in action!" '''Episode 7:'' RuFaux's Roast'' * Special Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Margaret Cho * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 3 * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order the queens go up for their roasts * Main Challenge: Roast the panel of judges for RuFaux's Roast * Runway Theme: Green with envy * Voted Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 3 * Bottom Two: Fallentuna & Sam Puckett * Lip-Sync Song: Applause by Lady Gaga * Farewell Message: "Im perfect, im beautiful I look like Linda Belcher" Episode 8: ''Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Michelle Visage and Ross Matthews * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Pretty In Pink * Voted Main Challenge Winner: Chanel #3 * Main Challenge Prize: A trip for 2 to Palm Springs * Bottom Three: Madison Montgomery, Cher Horowitz and London Tipton * Lip-Sync Song: Touch My Body by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Madison Montgomery * Farewell Message: "Is this the part where we start singing Kumbaya?" Episode 9:'' UNHhhh-original Shows'' * Special Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova * Mini Challenge: Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens * Mini Challenge Winner: Cher Horowitz * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos in this challenge * Main Challenge: Create a web series in duos * Runway Theme: Faux Fur Realness * Voted Main Challenge Winners: Daenerys Targaryen & Cher Horowitz * Main Challenge Prize: 2 year subscription to Square Space each * Bottom 3: I Just Salmonella Gurl, Sam Puckett and London Tipton * Lip-Sync Song: Fullest by Cupcakke * Eliminated: Sam Puckett and London Tipton * Farewell Message: "Why can't I marry this pie? All I want out of life is to be Mrs. Sam This Pie. -Sam Puckett" "Did somee say beautiful because here I am!" Episode 10:'' Breastworld'' * Guest Judges: Abbi Jacobson & Ilana Glazer * Special Guest: Randy Rainbow & Stephen Colbert * Mini Challenge: Pants down, bottoms up * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Skinny Legend 3 * '''Mini Challenge Prize: Assign roles for this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: '''The queens are assigned parts and must act in the new hit series, "Breastworld." * '''Voted Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend 3 * Main Challenge Prize: '''Four night stay at Frog Meadow Farm B&B in Vermont, courtesy of My Gay Getaway. * '''Runway Theme: Silver Foxy * Bottom Two: Heather & I Just Salmonella Gurl * Lip-Sync Song: ''"New Attitude"'' by Patti Labelle * Eliminated: I Just Salmonella Gurl * Farewell Message: "You just saw Manila gurl" Breastworld Characters Episode 11:'' Makeover Royalty'' * Special Guest Judges: Khloe Kardashian and Adam Lambert * Re-entry Challenge: "who wants it most?" Answer questions on how much you would sacrifice for a second chance to compete this season * Re-entry Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Mini Challenge: Identify objects only by sitting on them * Mini Challenge Winner: Madison Montgomery * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign a queen from past seasons of RuFaux's Drag Race to a contestant * Main Challenge: Makeover RuFaux's Drag Race Royalty into your own drag sister/daughter * Voted Main Challenge Winners: Chanel #3 and Heather * Main Challenge Prize: A Squatty Potty for both winners * Bottom 2: Cher Horowitz & Skinny Legend 3 * Lip-Sync Song: Scheiße by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Cher Horowitz * Farewell Message: "Ugh as if!" Episode 12: ''My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip'' * Guest Judges: Chris Colfer and Garcelle Beauvais * Special Guest: Nancy Pelosi * Main Challenge: '''The queens’ acting chops are tested in a girl comedy blockbuster scene * '''Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 gift card from Elea's Closet and a set of luggage from Raden luggage * Main Challenge Winner: '''Skinny Legend 3 * '''Runway Theme: Red For Filth * Bottom Three: Madison Montgomery & Chanel #3 * Lip Sync Song: '''"''Freaky Money" ''by RuPaul feat. Big Freedia * '''Eliminated: Chanel #3 * Farewell Message: "If I could feel any emotion right now it would be rage -Chanel #3" My Best Squirrelfriend's Dragsmaids Wedding Trip Episode 13: ''Iconic Horror Movies Ball'' * Special Guest Judges: Jamie Lee Curtis and Courtney Cox * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Daenerys Targaryen * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the queens which iconic serial killer inspired look to do * Main Challenge: Iconic Horror Movies Ball. Walk the runway in 3 looks, a recently murdered drag queen, A look that resembles the protagonist of the horror movie they were assigned, and make a look out of scratch inspired by the iconic horror movie serial killer. * Main Challenge Winner: Daenerys Targaryen * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symoné * Bottom 2: Skinny Legend 3 & Madison Montgomery * Lip-Sync Song: Heart To Break by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Madison Montgomery * Farewell Message: "Where are we going? It's too hot my frickin vagina is sweating -Madison Montgomery" Episode 14: ''A Jury of their Queers'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse for the remix of RuPaul's song, "American" * Top 2: Skinny Legend 3 & Heather * Eliminated By Jury: Daenerys Targaryen Episode 15:'' The Reunion'' * Miss Congeniality: Fallentuna * Miss Congeniality Prize: $2000 and a week long retreat to Palm Springs Episode 16:'' The Finale'' * Lip-Sync Song: The Love Club by Lorde * Winner of RuFaux's Drag Race Season 4: Heather * Runner-Up: Skinny Legend 3 | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Joke Seasons Category:OriMoxx Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Category:RFDR Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Season 4 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race 4